Telepathie
Diese Fähigkeit gehört zur außersinnlichen Wahrnehmung. Zu Telepathie gehört auch Ecopathie. Erklärung Diese Fähigkeit ist auf das Gedankenlesen und die Konversation per Gedanken mit anderen spezialisiert. Es ist auch möglich im Kopf einer bestimmten Person Erinnerungen zu suchen, Erinnerungen löschen und Erinnerungen einzupflanzen, die diese Person eigentlich gar nicht besitzen kann. Man kann so aber auch Leben retten. Zum Beispiel hat die CIA, als sie mit einem U-Boot unter dem Eis war, mit der Station geredet, in dem sie mit der Person gedanklich Konversation geführt hat. Jeder besitzt diese Fähigkeit, aber um sie zu erlernen, muss man daran glauben, denn Gedanken sind unsterblich und finden immer einen Weg, um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen. Grundsätzlich wird alles, was mit Gedankenlesen, Gedankenkonversationen, durch Gedanken Handlungen beeinflussen und Ähnliches zu tun hat, Telepathie genannt. Durch Telepathie kann man auch Gefühle übertragen. Man könnte also sagen, dass Empathie eine Teilleistung von Telepathie ist. Nach weiterer Praxis kann der Anwender auch per Gedanken Gefahren spüren und andere mit seinem Willen beeinflussen. Telepathie auf viele Art und Weisen verwendet werden, aber sicherlich nicht nur beschränkt auf die folgenden: *''Telepathische Verteidigung:'' Telepathie kann in einer Reihe von defensive Weise manifestieren werden **''Telepathische Abschirmung:'' Die Fähigkeit, einen psychischen Schild für den Schutz von sich selbst und anderen Köpfen gegen Telepathie erstellen. In der Regel empfohlen für Anfänger, aber nicht die meiste Zeit benötigt. *''Telepathische Illusionen:'' Die Fähigkeit, realistische telepathische Illusionen zu erzeugen und dazu führen, Menschen zu Ereignissen, die eigentlich nicht auftreten, zu erleben. Dies kann als eine Art Gedankenkontrolle und Angriff erfolgen. Nicht ohne Erfahrung in Grund telepathische Kontrolle. *''Andere telepathischen Fähigkeiten'' **''Die Einnahme von Informationen:'' Die Fähigkeit, in Gedanken, Ideen und Informationen Speicherplatz verbrauchen. **''Trauma-Heilung:'' Heilung someones psychisches Trauma. **''Massenbearbeitung:'' Die Fähigkeit, auf subtile Weise benutzen tiefen Einfluss auf mehrere Personen, so dass eine telepathische, ihre Wahrnehmungen, besseres Wissen, Willen und gesunden Menschenverstand zu manipulieren. Dies ist eine Art von Gedankenkontrolle und Einfluss und kann sehr schwierig sein. **''Sensing:'' spürte die Energie und die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person grundlegende Wissen und Verständnis zu gewinnen. **''Gedankenkontrolle:'' Die Fähigkeit, die Gedanken und Handlungen anderer zu kontrollieren. **''Mental Links:'' Die Entwicklung einer geistigen Verbindung zu einer Person, die als eine Verbindung zu diesem Einzel lange nach der Verbindung selbst ist gebrochen bleibt. Dies ist die grundlegende Fähigkeit für alle Telepathie. Erklärung der Begriffe Navigation: Das Aufspüren oder Manövrieren durch einen Geist auf die telepathischen Ebene. In diesem Handbuch ist Navigation der Name einer Sektion, die diskutiert Verfolgung eines sich auf der Grundlage ihrer geistigen Unterschrift, das Sammeln von Informationen über ein Ziel durch Verwendung von Elementen in das Ziel bezogen, und die Verwendung des visulaization Methode, um ein Ziel zu erfassen (III A ). Es behandelt auch verschiedene Methoden der Aufspüren der Quelle eines ankommenden Signals. (III B) Ping: Ein Ping ist eine sehr einfache telepathische Kommunikation. Es ist mehr als oft nicht einfach einen Push oder geistige "Bop". Dieser Artikel beschreibt einige seiner Anwendungen (IV A) sowie seine Leistung (IV B) visulaization: visulaization, im Gegensatz zu den Konnotationen es von all den dummen "Ki", Web-Seiten bekommen, ist nicht die Praxis der Führung oder Kontrolle überhaupt, wird sie einfach malte ein Bild in diejenigen Geist. Dies ist für eine in diesem Artikel, zum Targeting wahrscheinlichste diskutiert einige Methoden verwendet. Pulse gesendet: Eine von den Russen verwendete Verfahren, Puls Senden das Senden einer Nachricht auf einem Schlag oder Impuls normalerweise in zu einen Herzschlag gebunden. Wenn ich die Farbe Rot schicken zu wollen, würde ich "rot" auf das Ziel jedes Mal mein Herz schlagen zu denken. Dies wird detaillierter in der Pulse-Sendeabschnitt (V) diskutiert Rundfunk: Sehr viel, was es klingt, ist die Weitergabe von Rundfunk eine telepathische Botschaft zu einem Gebiet oder einer Gruppe. Ähnlich wie ein Funkturm, in den meisten Fällen Ausstrahlung wird einfach durch das Werfen Gedanken in die Luft für jeden sensiblen (fast) genug, um zu hören geführt. Dies ist ausführlicher in Abschnitt diskutiert (VI) Scannen: Scannen, so weit wie Telepathie geht, ist eine Methode zu finden, Informationen über ein Ziel über telepathische Mittel. Scans variieren in der Tiefe und Genauigkeit. Während ein Oberflächenscan kann sich sehr wenig, zum Beispiel ein Schildform und möglicherweise oberflächen Gedanken kann ein in Tiefenscan im Grunde alles, was jemand denkt oder einzelne hat gedacht, aufzudecken, ohne sie notwendigerweise zu werden, es an der Zeit darüber nachzudenken. (VII) Sonden: Sonden sind weiter fortgeschritten, so zu sprechen, Methode der Scanning (siehe . Probes beinhalten entweder energetische Konstrukte oder niedrigen Niveau "Hacking" (später diskutiert). Sie sind normalerweise für längere Zeitüberwachung eines Ziel. (VII) Vorschlag: telepathische Suggestion ist der Akt des Sendebefehlsinformation zu einem Ziel wie "aufstehen und gehen außerhalb" oder VIII A. diskutiert "mich nicht sehen." Projektion: telepathische Projektion ist eine Methode, in ein Gebiet ein Bild projiziert wird, Gedanken, Töne und so weiter. Zum Beispiel würde man das Bild einer Person sitzt auf einem Bus zu projizieren. In VIII B. diskutiert Zwangs Hallucination: Wie der Name schon sagt, das zwingt einer Halluzination auf ein Ziel. VIII C. Hacking: Telepathic Hacking ist eine Praxis für den Zugriff auf Informationen von einem Ziel Geist, Abfangen Information von einem Geist zum anderen gesendet werden, stören die Informationen, oder zu verzerren, zu zerstören oder auf andere Weise korrumpieren geistige Dateien. 'Training / Control (* 6 Schritte zu besseren Telepathie)' #Fragen Sie einen Freund oder Verwandten, der kein Skeptiker, um Sie durch die Konzentration auf ein Bild oder Objekt zu helfen. Sie werden dann versuchen, über ihre Gedanken zu konzentrieren und versuchen zu holen, was auch immer er / sie ist zu sehen. Am besten ist es, wenn alles, was er / sie sich an der Lage ist, eine mächtige Emotionen hervorzurufen, sei es starke Bewunderung, Aufregung, Wut oder eine andere starke Gefühl zu sein suchen. Dies schafft stärkere Wellen von Energie, so dass Sie in der Lage, auf leichter abholen. #Entspannen Sie Ihren Geist und versuchen, nicht zu hart über die Kommissionierung bis auf das, was die andere Person denken oder fühlen denken. Konzentration ist sogar kontraproduktiv, weil dein Geist muss offen zu empfangen, was Signale ausgesendet werden können. #Entfernen Sie alle Ablenkungen von Ihrem Bereich der Meditation. Dazu gehören Uhren, Telefone, Fernseher und Radios. Alle diese Elemente können möglicherweise brechen Sie Ihre Konzentration und ernsthaft behindern Ihre Fähigkeit zu entwickeln und Telepathie. #Nehmen Sie, was auch immer das Bild oder Konzept der Kommunikation können Sie empfangen. Es kann helfen, eine Zeitschrift in der Nähe haben, wo Sie Bilder skizzieren oder notieren Sie Wörter, die in den Kopf geknallt haben kann. #Analysieren Sie jede Emotion oder abstraktes Bild Sie erhalten können. Sie dürfen nicht perfekten Sinn für Sie auf den ersten, aber wie Sie besser vertraut mit eigenen Fähigkeiten zu werden, werden Sie in der Lage, zu interpretieren und zu verstehen, Ihre Visionen viel schneller und einfacher sein. #Meditation, wie mit allen Schwierigkeitsgraden kann viel helfen, und ist sehr zu empfehlen. Telepathische Suggestion Diese Fähigkeit beinhaltet ein Maß an Selbstkontrolle und es ist nicht etwas, das die Person keinen freien Willen haben. Telepathische Suggestion ist der Einfluss des Menschen, eine Aktion auszuführen oder einen Gedanken. Technik 1 Dies ist die Fähigkeit innerhalb Telepathie, andere zu beeinflussen und dauert eine Weile, um den Dreh raus zu bekommen. *Zuerst müssen Sie einen ruhigen und gesammelten Geist mit so wenig Gedanken wie möglich. Versuchen Sie, Ihren Geist von allen Gedanken, außer der Person, die Sie bearbeiten möchten zu löschen. *Schließen Sie Ihre Energie, um ihre durch das Denken über sie und wie viel Sie sie, Sie oder das Bewegen der Energie, um sie zu wickeln gerne möchten. *Sobald Sie dies getan haben und Sie fühlen eine Verbindung überlegen Sie, was Sie von ihnen wollen, stellen Sie sicher, es gibt keine anderen Gedanken in den Sinn kommt und halten Sie ruhig und entspannt. *Sie können dies so lange, wie Sie denken, Sie sollten tun. *Dies ist telepathische so dass es über Kontrolle des Geistes und wie gut können Sie steuern, wird es egal ist. Energie-Manipulation überhaupt nicht für dieses oder andere mehr psychische Fähigkeit benötigt wird. Ausbildung GRUNDTECHNIK (by Sternensaat) Schliess deine Augen und leg dich ihn eine bequeme Position hin.Am besten auf den Rücken.Visualiesiere mit geschlossenen Augen einen Wirbel oder Tunnel.Er kann jede beliebige Farbe haben.Ich persönlich nehme violett.Denke an eine beliebige Person,deren Gedanken du lesen möchtest.Der Tunnel oder Wirbel ist von einem violetten Nebel verhangen.Eine Welle geht von dir aus und der Tunnel oder Wirbel wirt klar.Am Ende dieses Tunnels oder Wirbels steht der Name der Person.Du wiederholst ihn Gedanken immer den Namen der Person.Dabei kannst du auch visualiesieren wie Gedanken von dir zur Person und von der Person zu dir kommen,durch den Tunnel. Wenn ich diese Technik mache höre ich die Gedanken der Person ihn der Regel nach 3 bis 4 Minuten.Bevor ich ihm Geist der Person bin höre ich etwas.Es ist ein spezielles Geräusch das ich Übergangs-Geräusch nenne. Mit Personen gedanklich reden/Gedankenkonversation, (Kredit an walker of light wikia) Stell dir eine Person vor, am besten eine die du gut kennst. Sie muss nicht wissen, was du jetzt gerade vorhast. Stell dir dann einfach vor, wie das, was du ihr sagen willst als wort oder als Bild in den Kopf der Person überträgst. Nun kannst du auch, wenn du die Person gut kennst, visualisieren wie der Kopf der Person aus einem Tunnel oder einem farbigen Wirbel auftaucht. Diese Methode nennt man Ping-Pong-Methode und ist nur für kürzere Nachrichten geeignet. Wenn die Nachricht länger dauert, muss eine andere Technik angewendet werden. oder: (energetische Paarung) Hierbei gibt es eine Art Bindung zwischen dem Empfänger und dem Sender. Wenn du mit jemandem (einen besten Freund) eine geistige Übereinstimmung hast, oder wenn ihr beide gemeinsame Interessen teilt, ist die energetische Paarung auf ihrem Höhepunkt. Versuche, dich auf die andere Person einzustimmen, indem du ihr Fragen stellst, wie etwa: Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe, wo möchtest du gern hin und/oder woher kommst du?[ Gdanken an eine Gruppe senden Halte das Bild, Satz, Wort, etc. in deinem Kopf und visualisiere wie der Gedanke in Kreisen von dir aus zu deinem Umfeld geht (welche nach und nach die Personen erfasst) von dir ausgeht und in den Köpfen der anderen erscheint. Je weiter die Ausdehnung des Gedanken ist, ist die Anstrengung es zu halten größer. Wirksamer ist es, wenn du dies mehrmals hintereinander machst, beispielsweise jede Sekunde vielleicht 3 mal, was nicht so schwer ist. Wie z.B. wie Schallwellen. Sachen aufspüren Damit kann man z. B. verlorene Sachen finden. Je besser man ist, desto weiter kann die Entfernung sein. Stelle dir einfach vor, wie ein Radar System von deinem Kopf ausgeht. Das kann in Form von Kreisen sein, wie Schallwellen. Am Anfang ist es besser mit größeren Dingen zu arbeiten, z. B. von einem Wecker bishin zum Haus. Man kann zum üben jemanden bitten, bestimmte Gegenstände erstmal im Zimmer zu verstecken. Später im Haus. Wenn man das wirklich gut beherrscht, kann man versuchen Formen zu erspüren. Bei Dingen klappt das etwas besser als bei Personen. Es ist das schwieriger ist aber das gleiche. Erinnerungen/Wissen etc. löschen Das kann man bei einzelnen Personen machen, bei sich selber oder bei einer Gruppe. Visualisiere dafür das was du löschen willst in dem Kopf/Köpfen bei dem du es löschen willst. Visualisiere nun wie sich grauer Energy (Nebel etc.) darum bildet und es nach und nach verschlingt und dann verschwindet. das kannst du bei dir machen, einer anderen Person oder bei einer Gruppe gleichzeitig. Suche nach bestimmten Erinnerungen einer Person Man beginnt mit der sogenannten Ping-Pong-Methode (siehe Mit Personen gedanklich reden/Gendankenkonversation). Um eine gewisse Erinnerung zu sehen, muss man sich auf einen bestimmten Zeitraum konzentrieren. Der Zeitraum der Erinnerungen stellt man sich beispielsweise so vorÖ l vor 10 Jahren (am besten Jahr, Monat, Tag, Stunde, Minute und vielleicht sogar Sekunde). Visualisiere eine Aussichtplattform oder einen Bildschirm. Manie sollte dann etwas hören oder die Erinnerung im Bildschirm sehen. Dies übt man am besten mit einer selbst miterlebten Erinnerung. Tier Telepathy Mit Tieren reden oder ihnen etwas sagen funktioniert wie bei Menschen (siehe Ping-Pong-Methode) Setz dich neben das Tier oder visualisiere das Tier in Gedanken in dem du es dir vorstellst. Visualisiere nun den Geist des Tieres, von einer Wolke umgeben sein, dabei denk an das Tier. Wenn du dir sicher bist (dies wirst du merken), denkst du an das, was du dem Tier sagen oder befehlen möchtest. Stelle dir nun vor, wie eine Wolke so aussieh,t was du dem Tier sagen oder befehlen willst. TIER GEDANKEN LESEN Es ist wie bei menschen, nur mit tieren. Methode:Visualiesier den geist und gedanken des tieres in einer wolke sind die immer naher kommt umd grosser wirt.Visualiesiere wie ein tunnel von der wolke zu dir geht.du solltest etwas horen in gedanken, riechen... TELEPATHISCHE UNSICHBARKEIT Das ist die unbekannteste form der unsichbarkeit.sie funktioniert nur von das lebewesen mit verstand denkt, oder denken kann.die unsichbarkeit funktioniert indem der benutzer um den benutzer, in einem gewissen radius.gegenstande die der benutzer tragt, warend er unischbar ist, sind auch automatisch unsichbar.das giltet auch fur personen, die der benutzer anlangt.telepathen konnen diese fahigkeit, ohne eine andere davor zu erlernen. telepathy tech01 bequem liegen oder sitzen. Keine Umgebungsgeräusche wie quaken von Fröschen. Vogelgezwitscher und so ist in ordnung. konzentrieren sie sich auf ihre Gedanken. Verfolgen sie ihre Gedanken, hören sie ihre gedanken. Achten sie nun nicht mehr auf ihre Gedanken, lassen sie sie zum Hintergrund werden. wenn gedanken ien rauschen sind, tauchen vileicht plötzlich sätze,lieder,sounds,wörter etc. wie laute gedanken in ihren kopf auf. das sind gedanken von menschen,tiern oder Geister, es sind ausgestralte gedanken von anderen. konsentriere dich auf einen gedanken,um die person zu finden,von der der gedanken stammt. du solltest dann nur noch am Schluss die gedanken von der person hören,halte den kokus solange du willst.ein schwächeren geist (damit ist nicht das fabelwesen gemeint),kann man leichter hacken. *eine andere methode ist es die ganze zeit eine einzige strophe von einem lied in gedanken zu singen.alles was nicht zu der strophe gehört sind wahrscheinlich nicht die gedanken von dir ! *'gedanekn schild-'''dieses schild soll helfen,sich vor gedanken zu schützen,wenn es dem benutzer zu mühsam wirt.als erstes machen sie ein blasenschild (mehr dazu unter abschirmung ).visualiesiere wie gedanekn in form von bilder (apfel,pizza usw.) auf das schild prallen und zurückgeworfen werden. *das schild kann nur für eine gewisse zeit halten,danach muss es bei bedarf erneuert werden. Telepathy tech 2 '''Den Geist beruhigen:Schließen Sie die Augen und nehmen Sie einen schönen, tiefen Atemzug. Lassen Sie den Atem langsam. Setzen Sie diesen, und beginnen, die Ausatmung zu zählen. Nehmen nett, einfach, langsame Atemzüge. Weiter zählen zu 20. Die Missachtung Sinnesdaten, Gedanken, Gefühle und dergleichen. Bei Bedarf wiederholen. Diese Methode ist gut, weil es Ihr Bewusstsein etwas zu tun, während beruhigende Ihr Unterbewusstsein. '''Gedanken zurück verfolgen:Der erste Schritt zum Markieren der Strecke Quelle eines ankommenden Signals ist, um ein eingehendes Signal zu finden. Einfach genug. Ein Verfahren zur Rücknachlauf es ist, eine kleine Konstrukt, der das Signal zurück zu der Quelle zur nächsten wandert. Dies ist eine einfache Aufgabe genug, und kann wie jede andere Konstrukte durchgeführt werden, jedoch Konstrukte sind nicht Gegenstand dieses Handbuchs. Eine andere Methode ist die Konstruktion Hunter-Tracker-Konstrukte. Dies sind halbintelligenten Konstrukte entwickelt, um das Signal zu folgen. Allerdings sollte man gewarnt, dass bewaffnete oder feindlich Variationen diese als Angriffe, und diese können zurückverfolgt werden. Die dritte und wahrscheinlich einfachste Verfahren zum Verfolgen eines Signals beobachtet die Psi Signatur eines ankommenden Signals und vergleicht sie mit bekannten Signalen. '''Ping mit Energy:'Die häufigste und einfache Möglichkeit, eine Person ping an sie denken. Dies ist ein sehr einfacher Vorgang. Der erste Schritt ist die Erfassung der Ziel (III A). Der zweite Schritt ist das Denken, während die Leitung Ihre Gedanken Verwandten dieser Person. Eine Methode hierfür ist Unter Vokalisation. Sub-Vokalisation ist mit der Absicht, zu denken, zu sprechen oder denken, knapp unterhalb der Stimmebene. Um ein einfaches Ping senden, würde man einfach denken, ein Konzept auf eine Person. Um die Festigkeit zu einem Ping hinzuzufügen, ist es üblich, einen Energiestoß auf das Ziel in der gleichen Zeit wie die Tisch senden. Eine weitere Variante eines Ping ist ein Einsatz des berüchtigten Psi-Ball. Dies wird durch die Formulierung eines Psi-Ball mit einem besonderen Konzept und dann in Richtung des Themas Senden durchgeführt werden. Pulssendung: Es gibt nur eine wirkliche Möglichkeit, um Pulse Senden gehen, und das kann in Schritten näher eingegangen wird. Der erste Schritt ist, wie in allen telepathisches Anwendungen, um ein Ziel zu identifizieren. Sobald Sie das Ziel identifiziert haben, sollten Sie, was Sie senden wollen konzentrieren. Zu Lehrzwecken werden wir am Beispiel der Farbe Rot verwenden. Wenn Sie sowohl ein Ziel und ein Signal zu senden identifiziert haben, beginnen zu denken, wie in Ping, auf das Ziel. Geistig "vorantreiben" auf das Ziel, während die Visualisierung des Ziels Gesicht. Voranzutreiben jedes Mal wenn Ihr Herz schlägt, für 20 Sekunden. 5 Sekunden warten und wiederholen. Rundfunk: Ein Verfahren zum Broadcasting ist sehr einfach "geistig zu schreien." Wenn Sie mit Ihrem geistigen Stimme vertraut, und wir alle sein sollte, denn es ist die wesentliche Grundlage des menschlichen Denkens, das ist einfach zu ändern, dass die Stimme von einem normalen Gespräch mit ein lautes Schreien. Wenn es richtig gemacht, sollte es einen Druck oder steigende Gefühl bei oder Geschwindigkeit an die Spitze des Kopfes. Dies kann eine Weile dauern, um zu entwickeln, sollte aber nicht länger als eine Sache von Sekunden. Eine andere Methode der Rundfunk ist etwas, das wir sehr oft. Schmoren, oder denken einzigen konsequent um eine einzige Sache, ist eine Form der digitalen Rundfunk und das sollte von verschiedenen Sensitiven und sogar halbempfindliche Nons im Bereich abgeholt. Die dritte und letzte Methode ist, das Sie schon erwartet wird einfach in einem Bereich senden. Scanning: Natürlich ist der erste Schritt hier übernimmt das Ziel. Für diese besondere Übung sollten Sie durch die Erweiterung eine Ranke von der Kante Ihres Verstandes oder Schilde beginnen. Dieser Prozess ist schwer zu beschreiben, aber kann mit der "visulaization" Verfahren bei denen, die ihrem Unterbewusstsein richtig programmiert haben, um Psi zu manipulieren, und führen Sie Akten nach Biofeedback durchgeführt werden. Erreichen Sie die Ranke auf das Ziel, vorsichtig, denn eine kraftvolle scan / Sonde kann äußerst schmerzhaft sein, und weniger als verdeckte. Für einen flüchtigen Scan der Oberfläche Gedanken, einfach zu putzen die Ranke an der Kante des Targets Geist oder Energiefeld. Für eine Sonde, drücken Sie die Ranke in den Geist, um Verwurzelung und die Navigation zu finden, was Sie wollen. naturgeister telepathy So Naturgeister. Naturgeister sind erstaunlich wunderbar, wie ich bin sicher, Sie alle wissen. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, dass jeder weiß, was ich kann sagen, bedeutet "Naturgeister." Naturgeister sind so ziemlich jeder Geist in der Natur. Nun erweitern es auf darüber hinaus jedoch. Zum Beispiel, was ist ein riesiges Naturgeist. Erde auch. Auch Kristalle, Steine, was auch immer. Die stärksten Naturgeister, die ich je getroffen habe, aber wohnen in Bäumen. Bäume sind einige der mächtigsten Geister, die Sie jemals in Ihrem Leben treffen auf dieser Frequenz. Nun sind diese Informationen kühlen und so, aber was hilft es mir? Das ist wahrscheinlich das, was die meisten Menschen dies lesen würde denken, habe ich recht? Nun Naturgeister sind einfach Spaß, mit zu kommunizieren und auch nur zu beobachten. Haben Sie schon einmal saß nur da und sah zu Katzen zu spielen? Ja das ist ziemlich viel, was die Natur Geister tun die ganze Zeit ... oder besser gesagt, wann immer sie Lust dazu haben. Die meisten sind sehr weise und voller Informationen. Nun, die außerhalb diejenigen sind anyway.Regardless! Ich kam, um dieses Thema in Aufmachungen für diejenigen da draußen helfen kommunizieren Naturgeister, wenn es das ist, was Sie es wünschen. Fangen wir an ... SCHRITT EINS !!! Okay, so bin ich sehr Shamanic von Natur. Ich liebe Staunen und Ehrfurcht in alles, vor allem die Natur. Kurz gesagt, ich bin leicht amüsiert. Ich bin mir fast wie das Kind, das nie ganz aufgewachsen Aber ich war immer von Videospielen (igitt!) Beschäftigt Aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas sagen, gehen in der Natur mit einem Kind und sehen, was Sie lernen können! Das ist so ziemlich der Schlüssel zur Kommunikation mit Naturgeistern. Mit ihnen zu spielen und sie wollen mit dir reden. Wenn Sie gehen in den Wäldern alle ernsten Erwartung, etwas Hardcore-Geschäft mit einem Baum zu tun ... wow Ich kann nicht einmal ... Wörtlich einfach nur Spaß haben. Versuchen Sie, und sprechen Sie mit ihnen, aber spielen zur gleichen Zeit. Sitzen Sie nicht für 10 Minuten oder so nur versucht, eine Baum Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Die Chancen stehen, dass, wenn es nicht sofort wieder zu sprechen, oder sprechen Sie zurück in ein paar Versuchen, dann hat er wahrscheinlich kein Interesse. Wenn Sie immer wieder versuchen, du könntest es verrückt. Ich meine, wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn jemand stand neben ihr zehn Minuten lang ständig sagen Ihren Namen versuchen, Sie zu reagieren. Nehmen Sie einfach jeden Tag Zeit, um in der Natur zu spielen. BAREFOOT! Barfuß verbindet Sie mit Erde. Lockern. Einfach genießen Sie ein in die Wunder der Natur. Und wenn Sie beginnen, sich aufzuregen, dann legte sich für eine Minute und atmen, oder etwas gerade anderes zu tun. Finden Sie etwas, in der Natur, die Sie gerne tun, damit, wie Sie einen Grund, wieder hinauszugehen haben. Sobald Sie anfangen zu genießen und wirklich lieben die Natur wieder ... Sie wären überrascht. Die Dinge beginnen, um ein Interesse an Ihnen zu nehmen und statt zu fragen, Bäume zu sprechen, werden sie aufgefordert werden, zu sprechen diese anleitung funktioniert und ist eingeltich keine telepathy aber ähnlich.ukfh thumb|right|335 pxinternte telepathy tech Hierbei wird dieselbe Verbindung der Elektronik genutzt, wenn diese wie z. B. im Chat verbunden sind. Man hakt sich sozusagen dort ein. Die Tech ist am besten getan werden, um Menschen online und über lange Strecken zu lesen, Es funktioniert also auch bei den chat ;) es ist nicht bewissen aber womöglich könnte man das auch mit jemandem machen,der gerade im fernseh ist.probieres doch einfach aus. Die Tech: #Konzentrieren Sie sich auf dem Bildschirm und entspannen können und dabei Gleichgewicht mit sich selbst. #Dann visualisieren einen weißen Schleier gehen über den Bildschirm. #Dann geht eine Welle von Ihnen in sie dann zurück und läuft weiter. #Dann konzentrieren. Halten Sie diese die ganze Zeit, die Sie den Köpfen der Menschen gelesen werden soll. #Denken Sie an die Menschen, die Sie sind und wer Sie sind mit Telepathie zu tun. #Dies ist eine schwache Tech Bedeutung, um es stärker zu konzentrieren mehr Energie. #Achten Sie darauf, halten Sie den Fokus, da sie leicht brechen können. #Seien Sie gewarnt, dies wird nicht Schilde brechen leicht überhaupt Kategorie:Esp Kategorie:Inhalte Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Alle Fähigkeiten